cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Walt Disney Productions
Walt Disney Productions (most completly known as The Walt Disney Company) is one of the classic movie studio. It is founded on December 21, 1937 as RKO Radio Pictures. Disney's corporate headquarters and primary production facilities are located at the Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, California. The company is a component of the Dow Jones Industrial Average. It had revenues of $31.9 billion in 2005. Notable films 1930s *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937) 1940s *''Pinocchio'' (1940) *''Fantasia'' (1940) *''Dumbo'' (1941) *''The Reluctant Dragon'' (1941) *''Bambi'' (1942) *''Saludos Amigos'' (1943) *''Victory Through Air Power'' (1943) *''The Three Caballeros'' (1944) *''Make Mine Music'' (1946) *''Song of the South'' (1946) *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1947) *''Melody Time'' (1948) *''So Dear to My Heart'' (1949) *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' (1949) 1950s *''Cinderella'' (1950) *''Treasure Island'' (1950) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) *''The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men'' (1952) *''Peter Pan'' (1953) *''The Sword and the Rose'' (1953) *''Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue'' (1954) *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' (1954) *''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) *''The Littlest Outlaw'' (1955) *''Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier'' (1955) *''The Great Locomotive Chase'' (1956) *''Davy Crockett and the River Pirates'' (1956) *''Westward Ho, the Wagons'' (1956) *''Johnny Tremain'' (1957) *''Old Yeller'' (1957) *''The Light in the Forest'' (1958) *''White Wilderness'' (1958) *''Tonka'' (1958) *''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959) *''Darby O'Gill and the Little People'' (1959) *''The Shaggy Dog'' (1959) (remade as 1994 TV-movie and later, in combination with 1976's The Shaggy D.A, as The Shaggy Dog, 2006) *''Third Man on the Mountain'' (1959) 1960s *''Pollyanna'' (1960) *''Toby Tyler'' (1960) *''Kidnapped'' (1960) *''The Sign of Zorro'' (1960) *''Ten Who Dared'' (1960) *''Jungle Cat'' (1960) *''Swiss Family Robinson'' (1960) (remade as 1998 TV movie Beverly Hills Family Robinson; theatrical remake announced by Disney for 2007 release) *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1961) (remade as live-action film 101 Dalmations, 1996) *''The Parent Trap'' (1961) (remade as 1998 film) *''Babes in Toyland'' (1961) *''The Absent-Minded Professor'' (1961) (remade as 1988 TV movie; and as Flubber, 1997) *''Big Red'' (1962) *''Son of Flubber'' (1963) *''Summer Magic'' (1963) *''The Sword in the Stone'' (1963) *''The Incredible Journey'' (1963) (remade as Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey, 1993) *''Mary Poppins'' (1964) *''The Misadventures of Merlin Jones'' (1964) *''That Darn Cat!'' (1965) (remade as That Darn Cat, 1997) *''Those Calloways'' (1965) *''The Monkey's Uncle'' (1965) *''Follow Me, Boys!'' (1966) *''The Ugly Dachshund'' (1966) *''The Jungle Book'' (1967) (remade as live-action film, 1994) *''The Happiest Millionaire'' (1967) *''Monkeys, Go Home!'' (1967) *''Blackbeard's Ghost'' (1968) *''The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit'' (1968) *''The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band'' (1968) *''The Love Bug'' (1969) (remade as Herbie: Fully Loaded, 2005) 1970s *''The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes'' (1970) *''The Boatniks'' (1970) *''The Aristocats'' (1970) *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' (1971) *''Napoleon and Samantha'' (1972) *''Robin Hood'' (1973) *''Superdad'' (1973) *''Herbie Rides Again'' (1974) *''Escape to Witch Mountain'' (1975) *''The Apple Dumpling Gang'' (1975) *''Freaky Friday'' (1976) (remade as 1995 TV-movie and 2003 theatrical film) *''The Shaggy D.A.'' (1976) (remade, in combination with The Shaggy Dog, 1959, as The Shaggy Dog, 2006) *''Pete's Dragon'' (1977) *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977) *''The Rescuers'' (1977) *''Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo'' (1977) *''Candleshoe'' (1978) *''Return from Witch Mountain'' (1978) *''The Black Hole'' (1979) *''The North Avenue Irregulars'' (1979) 1980s *''Herbie Goes Bananas'' (1980) *''Midnight Madness'' (1980) (released without any mention of Disney's involvement) *''Popeye'' (1980) (co-production with Paramount Pictures) *''The Watcher in the Woods'' (1980, rereleased in 1981) *''Dragonslayer'' (1981) (co-production with Paramount Pictures) *''The Devil and Max Devlin'' (1981) *''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) *''Condorman'' (1981) *''Tron'' (1982) *''Tex'' (1982) *''Trenchcoat'' (1983) (released without mention of Disney's involvement) *''Never Cry Wolf'' (1983) *''Something Wicked This Way Comes'' (1983) *''Tiger Town'' (1984, produced for The Disney Channel) See also * RKO Pictures * The Walt Disney Company * Walt Disney Pictures External Links The Disney Wikihttp://disney.wikia.com Disney